Project Summary The Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services (FDACS), Division of Food Safety has been enrolled in the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) and Rapid Response Team (RRT) programs since 2008. In that time the FDACS has implemented many systems for both the RRT and MFRPS programs. This project proposes to build on on those systems as the department continues to improve, maintain, and enhance existing systems and moves forward with the implementation of the Food Safety Modernization Act, specifically 21 CFR 117, and 21 CFR 112 (as it pertains to sprouts) as adopted by state rule in 2017. Proposed work for this project includes updating inspection and training systems, electronic systems, and industry outreach efforts to meet the needs of PC for Human foods and sprouts inspections, enhancements to learning management systems, and document control systems. Proposed work, including the Food Protection Task Force and Special Projects, also includes building and improving upon on the established foundation, and relationships of the RRT program, improving the effectiveness and efficiencies of response coordination, communication, and collaboration during food and feed emergency response. This cooperative agreement will afford us the opportunity to maintain full conformance with the MFRPS and to share, collaborate, and mentor other state programs as we continue develop creative and innovative solutions for both the RRT and MFRPS. The cooperative agreement will also afford us the opportunity to enhance the infrastructure of the state MFPRS and RRT programs, and in doing so, will assist with improvements of other manufactured food and rapid response programs on a national scale. The end project goal is to strengthen consistency, effectiveness, and efficiencies of developed and new systems used to enhance strengthening of the integrated food safety system, resulting in a safe food supply for the public. Page 1 of 1